1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for the transmission of electrical current comprising at least two electrically conducting rigid conductors which are connected with one another.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known for electrical current and in particular high current to be transmitted via conductors which are designed as large-volume, solid metal components, i.e., which are substantially rigid. The use of rigid conductors leads to the problem that electrical functional elements which are to be connected via these conductors need to be positioned relatively exactly in relation to one another, since a compensation of positioning tolerances is not readily possible due to the rigidity of the conductors. This problem could be solved in that the at least two conductors of the system are connected together with a defined play. However, in that case the contact surface area between the two conductors varies depending on their relative location, which could be associated with unsatisfactory transmission behavior for the current. For example it is known, in the drive train of an electric motor vehicle, for a power distributor to be connected with the power electronics via a system of rigid conductors.